Lazos
by BUBU30
Summary: Hay días y situaciones que marcan tu vida para siempre reforzando el amor. Uno de ellos es el nacimiento de su primera hija. DarienXSerena


_**Hola! Vengo aquí con un One shot de corte bien familiar, espero que les guste :B está especialmente dedicado a mis bellas amigas Sakura Antoinette y Mafer Ortiz.**_

_**Como saben los personajes de SM le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y yo hago esto con el único afán de entretenerme!**_

_**Disfruten su lectura**_

_**Lazos~**_

Darien Chiba era uno de los médicos más respetados del hospital de Tokio, pero esa madrugada había dejado de lado su bata blanca para remplazarla por miradas ansiosas a su reloj de muñeca. Era pasada las 5 de la mañana y no lograba controlar los nervios, a decir verdad sus amigos insistiendo a través de las redes sociales y whatsapp por saber sobre el estado de su rubia esposa no lo ayudaban para nada.

Sabía que tenía que mostrarse sereno y respetable pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era morderse las uñas y ahogar su cabeza en una almohada y gritar como loco. Apretaba frenéticamente una pequeña pelota antistres mientras miraba de reojo a la sala de parto. Ahí se encontraba Serena Chiba, su esposa, la mujer que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y que ahora se estaba preparando para traer al mundo a la que sería su mayor tesoro, su pequeña hija.

Llevaba 5 horas esperando mientras su suegro lo miraba con una mirada que le decía _te entiendo_ mientras que su nuero fingía indiferencia mirando concentradamente a su iphone pero cada cierto tiempo su mirada se perdía en la puerta en donde Chiba llevaba un par de horas mirando con desesperación. Amy Mizuno, médico y amiga personal de la pareja lo había invitado personalmente a participar del parto pero él amablemente había rechazado la invitación para sorpresa de su señora y la familia de esta. No es que le tuviera pavor a la sangre, a los gritos o a las situaciones estresantes. No es que no quisiera acompañar a su mujer en el momento más importante de su vida pero sabía que si entraba habían 2 posibilidades, o se desmayaría de la emoción o se volvería loco tratando de controlarlo todo además que si había algo en el mundo que no podía soportar era ver sufrir a su esposa aunque fuera para traer a sus vida a la pequeña personilla que amarían más que a nadie en el mundo. Fue por eso que decidió restarse de la situación y sufrir junto a sus suegros, nuero y amigas de su señora.

Las chicas hablaban bajito y se reían fingiendo estar despreocupadas, pero a pesar de todo al igual que al padre primerizo, las carcomía la ansiedad. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación similar ya que Mina había sido madre del pequeño Toru hacía un poco más de un año. El pequeño, fruto de su matrimonio con Yaten Kou, era a pesar de su edad una perfecta mezcla entre la alegría e histrionismo de su madre y la acidez de su padre. Su pelo rubio y enormes ojos verdes lo hacían sencillamente adorable y el regalón innegable del grupo de las sailor scouts. Un pequeño mocoso consentido y caprichoso pero que era inevitable no amarlo, era sencillamente adorable. El parto de Mina había estado cargado del dramatismo que caracterizaba a la diosa del amor con varios gritos desaforados, un par de insultos y un Yaten al borde de la histeria pensando en que minuto se le había ocurrido sugerirle un parto natural a su señora en lugar de una cesaría. De eso se reían cuando de la nada se hoyó un grito desgarrador desde la sala de parto que hizo que a todos se les pusieran los pelos de punta pero sobre todo que activará todos los sentidos y adrenalina del pobre y estresado médico Chiba.

La puerta se abrió, y de ella salió una pálida Amy quien con 2 meses de embarazo intentaba vigilar de la mejor manera el parto de su amiga como lo había hecho desde un comienzo, hacia casi 7 meses atrás. Bastante preocupada, se acercó a Darien y lo tomó del brazo apartándolo del grupo para luego comentar ''creo que deberías entrar, a pesar de que llevamos 5 horas, recién han comenzado las contracciones fuertes y estoy segura que te diste cuenta. Ellas te necesitan y estoy segura que Serena no quiere hacer esto sin ti. Así que hazte hombre y acompaña a tu mujer!'' le reprochó con una mirada sencillamente fulminante a la que no pudo más que asentir en silencio y entró a la sala fingiendo un paso firme que no tenía. Por su lado Amy, le anunció al resto del grupo que todo se encontraba bien pero que esa contracción había sido particularmente fuerte y dolorosa.

La imagen que recibió Darien al entrar le destrozo un poco el corazón, su señora se encontraba sudando copiosamente, con la cara enrojecida y aferrada a la baranda de la cama con los nudillos completamente blancos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Respiraba con dificultad y cerraba con los ojos fuertemente mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor y la tensión que sentía. Se acerco con cuidado y besó su frente amorosamente mientras que le comenzó a hacer cariño en su pelo rubio que caía libremente en la almohada de la cama del hospital. '_'aquí estoy princesa''_ le susurró dulcemente mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa. Su gesto se relajo un poco pero no quiso abrir los ojos. El médico quien permanecía de pie, se separó unos segundos de la rubia para acercar un piso y sentarse junto a ella en el respaldo de la cama. Esta vez tomo las manos blanquecinas de Serena y las acarició con dulzura mientras que le daba pequeños besos en su frente. La rubia logro relajarse totalmente y dormitaba agotada esperando que las contracciones se hicieran más fuertes.

Llevan alrededor de una hora bastante tranquilos, hasta que súbitamente Darien sintió una fuerte presión en su mano mientras que el rostro de su esposa se des configuraba por el dolor mientras comenzaba a gemir tratando de normalizar su respiración. Eso alerto al medico mientras sentía que sus dedos se iban a destruir por la fuerza que aplicaba la rubia tratando de canalizar el dolor. ''Amor? Qué sucede?'' preguntó tratando de mantener la calma y no panicar mientras que una enfermera que se encontraba en la sala se acercaba y preguntaba '' Sra Chiba, necesita algo?'' a lo que ella con la poca voz que tenía ''la epidural por favor'' mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la pobre mano de Darien.

Serena hacía esfuerzos enormes por no hacer un escándalo en la clínica, es cierto que era bastante llorona y exagerada pero se había prometido a sí misma no hacer un espectáculo para no avergonzar a su marido y a su amiga quien la estaba atendiendo. No quería que el doctor Chiba terminará siendo conocido por su escandalosa esposa a pesar de que muchos sabían de su personalidad añiñada y extrovertida.

Unos segundos después reingreso a la pieza Amy quien había sufrido un fuerte mareo y nauseas por lo que había decido retirarse de la habitación al ver que todo parecía bastante tranquilo y se quedo afuera conversando con sus amigas. Reingreso al notar que la inquieta enfermera salía del lugar buscando al anestesiólogo con la mirada. Levanto la vista por encima de sus lentes y se dirigió con paso firme a la sala en pos del relajo de la enfermera quien le comentó que la señora Chiba exigía la epidural. Revisó los análisis de la maquina que indicaba las contracciones eran muy fuertes y cada 3 minutos sin parar. Con suavidad retiro la sabana que cubría las piernas de su amiga y le pidió que abriera las piernas para analizar el nivel de dilatación. Serena adolorida intento acomodarse en la cama y por primera vez volvió a abrir los ojos. Su respiración seguía siendo acelerada y ahora se sentía más incómoda por la revisión de su amiga. ''Sere, tienes 8cm de dilatación, te pondremos la epidural y en poco tiempo deberíamos comenzar con el trabajo de parto. Necesito que te pongas de costado, sentirás un leve pinchazo en la espalda y un poco de incomodidad pero es normal asi que no te asustes, si?''.

Serena quien intentaba controlar su respiración asintió con la cabeza mientras que se movía con cuidado. Sus ojos azulinos brillantes por las lágrimas se fijaron en los zafirinos de Darien quien sostenía su mano y la miraba llena de ternura. Ella le sonrió esperanzada aunque su cara nuevamente reflejo la incomodidad al sentir el pinchazo. Afuera las amigas y familia de la pareja esperaban impacientes revisando su celular, redes sociales y otros. Lita le enviaba whatsapp a su prometido Andrew intentando distraerse mientras que Rei jugaba una partida de Candy Crush contra su esposo Nicolás en su ipad y Mina en un rincón hablaba por teléfono preguntándole a Yaten por el pequeño Toru.

20 para las 2 de la mañana del 30 de junio, Serena Chiba entró en trabajo de parto esperando el nacimiento de su primera hija, Rini Chiba. Las contracciones prolongadas cada 2 minutos anunciaban lo que muchos esperaban esperando.

''Puja Serena, Puja. Pero no olvides la respiración'' repetía una y otra vez Amy quien acompañaba el trabajo de parto. Darien había elegido permanecer lado de su esposa motivándola a pujar y respirar. Acariciaba sus manos con dulzura y amor y cada cierto tiempo depositaba pequeños besos en su frente. ''Ya vemos su cabeza Sere, es la última, puja! Tu puedes'' grito su amiga tratando de contener sus lágrimas por culpa de la emoción y sus revoloteadas hormonas de embarazada. La rubia inspiró y expiró por última vez lanzando un gemido de dolor y después de eso todo fue silencio hasta que se escucho un sonoro ''BUA!'' . a las 2:15 del 30 de junio, la pequeña Rini llegaba al mundo. Sereba abrió sus ojos bañados en lágrimas de emoción mientras que los ojos de su marido también brillaban de la emoción.

Amy levanto a Rini para mostrársela a Serena e invitó al padre a cortar el cordón umbilical, tarea que cumplió con orgullo y devoción. Limpiaron un poco a la pequeña y la pusieron en el pecho de la madre envuelta en una pequeña manta rosa. Ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas de emoción al sentir a su pequeña entre sus brazos, lanzó un suspiro de tranquilidad y beso la frente de su hija con amor. Le encantó el pequeño mechón rosa que sobresalía en su cabeza. De la nada la pequeña Rini abrió sus ojos posando sus rubies en los zafiros de su madre aunque fueron apenas unos segundos. Darien miraba aquel momento de intimidad mientras que una lágrima recorrió su rostro. ''Cariño, la primera foto!'' le pidió mostrando su iphone mientras que ella seguía mirando a su hija embobada, levantó la vista y sonrió para la cámara.

''Sere, sé que estás emocionada pero necesitamos hacer unos exámenes de rutina en Rini y te cambiaremos de pieza. Cuando esté todo listo la llevaremos a tu nueva habitación. Felicitaciones linda, es una beba hermosa y de paso feliz cumpleaños''. Amy posó un tierno beso maternal en la frente de su amiga y le pidió a la enfermera que se la llevará. Darien se acercó a su esposa y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios susurrando un dulce ''feliz cumpleaños amor, eres muy valiente y sé que serás una excelente madre''. Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar las perlas de la rubia mientras que una enorme y sincera sonrisa se depositaba en su rostro. ''Te amo Darien, a ti y a Rini más que a nadie en el mundo'' respondió Serena mientras que él volvió a besar sus labios susurrando un ''y yo a ustedes. Iré a anunciar la buena nueva''.

Darien salió de la sala feliz mientras que una enfermera cambiaba a su esposa de habitación. Cuando anunció el nacimiento de Rini todos saltaron de sus asientos dejando tirados sus celular y se acercaron con emoción a preguntar por como estaba Serena, que tal había sido el parto, el color de pelo y ojos de Rini, a quien se parecía. Ikiku lloraba de emoción en los brazos de Kenji quien abrazaba a su esposa con ternura mientras que Sammy sonreía orgulloso de su hermana y de ser tio. El padre primerizo comentó con emoción que la pequeña era sana y que todo había salido muy bien en el parto. Juntos caminaron a la sala donde Serena estaba sentada con la pequeña Rini entre sus brazos. Levantó la vista para sonreírle a sus amigos quienes miraban a la pequeña con devoción. Los padres de la rubia fueron los primeros en acercarse y depositar besos en la frente de las dos mujercita, felicitándola por su primera hija pero también por su cumpleaños. Ikiku la cargo en brazos y la meció tiernamente como lo hizo alguna vez con su hija frente a la mirada embobada de Kenji y Sammy quien prometió ser el mejor tio del mundo.

Las amigas de Serena charlaban alegremente con ellas y tomaban fotos. Mina le daba consejos sobre maternidad, que intentará dormir lo más posible. Sobre la emoción de amantar y las excelentes tiendas de ropa de bébé. Por otro lado Rei comentaba sus deseos de ser madre y Lita sobre la emoción de su matrimonio. Los invitados estuvieron regaloneando a la madre e hija alrededor de media hora antes de partir pero prometiendo volver en un par de horas. Darien había decidió permanecer a una distancia prudente, esperando volver la calma. Tomó con cuidado a Rini quien dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su madre quien no podía parar de bostezar. Sonrió con dulzura, sabía lo agotador pero llenador que había sido ese dia tanto en lo emocional como corporal. Depositó a la pelirrosa en su cuna, la arropó con amor y deposito un beso en su frente.

Luego se acercó a su esposa y le dio un largo y dulce beso en los labios. De su bolsillo sacó 2 pequeñas cajas de terciopelo en las manos de una sorprendida Serena a lo que el simplemente le dijo ''abrelas''. La rubia sonrió emocionada y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, en la primera había una pulsera de oro blanco con pequeñas figuras, una rosa de rubi, un corazón de diamante, un conejo de zafiros y otro conejo más pequeño hecho con perlas rojadas.

''Oh Darien, es hermoso!'' dijo la rubia emocionada contemplando la pulsera, suavemente él la retiro de sus manos, la abrió y la puso en su muñeca. ''Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por darme el mejor regalo del universo princesa y ahora tu regalo de cumpleaños''. Posó otra caja de terciopelo un poco más pequeña frente a la mirada atónita de su mujer a lo que el divertido respondió ''no habrás olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños no?''. Ella sacó su lengua burlándose de él y respondió ''nunca olvidaría mi cumpleaños'' mofándose como una niña pequeña. La segunda caja tenía un anillo de oro con un diamante solitario de 25 kilates. Los ojos de ella se abrieron a más no poder y él nuevamente tomó la mano de su mujer con dulzura y lo depositó en su dedo anular. ''Te amo princesa, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo''. Serena a pesar del dolor, tomó a Darien del cuello obligándolo a bajar a su altura, se aferro a su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente a lo que él respondió tomándola de la cintura y profundizando el contacto. ''Y yo te amo todavía más, no sé que haría sin ti''. Respondió la rubia mientras descansaba aferrada a la cintura de su marido, posando su cabeza en su pecho.

Ese día habían recibido el mejor regalo del universo, uno que cambiaria el trascurso de sus vidas. Que traerías muchas sorpresas, alegrías, lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza, nuevos desafíos pero sobre todo una plenitud que nunca pensaron que sentirían alguna vez.

FIN!

He terminado :B no soy mamá asi que no sé si logré transmitir realmente las emociones D: pero me arriesgue y lo hecho hecho está! Espero que les haya gustado, era un proyecto que había comenzado el año pasado y estaba a medio camino. Sigue siendo cursi pero en una línea mucho más familiar

Tengo que admitir que me encariñado un poco más con la pequeña dama gracias a Sakura y Mafer :3 y aquí está.

Gracias por sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos etc.. xD

_**Muchos besos y abrazos, Bubu30**_


End file.
